


(20 Days Of Chub) Keith's Chubby Prince

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chubby Lotor, Fat - Freeform, M/M, Stress Eating, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 19 is outsider perspective. Keith noticed that Lotor has gained weight. And he realizes that he likes Lotor better that way.





	(20 Days Of Chub) Keith's Chubby Prince

"He looks different don't he?" Hunk said. 

"Who?" Keith asked.

"Lotor." Hunk replied.

Keith certainly noticed. He's been eyeing the prince since he arrived. What he noticed was subtle at first. But the prince had quickly filled out noticeably. Keith hoped that the prince's new pudge would turn him off. He found out fast that Lotor's bulk was the biggest turn on. Literally! Keith observed Lotor from a distance while he stuffed himself. Keith concluded that the prince must be a stress eater. And his comfort food was all going to his gut where it belonged. Lotor never caught him staring and kept eating blissfully. 

Within the next few months his belly blossomed big and round. Keith noticed that the prince walked differently with the extra weight. Keith watched the Prince's drooping belly slosh back and forth as he walked. He found himself full aroused and pretty hard. Even though no one else was around to see it Keith blushed. blushed. But he resisted the urge to pleasure himself. If luck was on his side he would eventually have the chubby prince all to himself. 

Until the he was content to watch him gorge himself more. His tummy grew to push against the table. And his face was puffed up too. He looked completely cute. And very stuffed. Keith wondered what Lotor thought of is wider girth. 

"Yo Keith. Dude are you listening to me?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah yeah. Lotor's getting fat." Keith replied.

"Okay I was talking about that like 3 sentences ago." Hunk informed Keith.

Keith coughed and eared his throat. "Yeah sorry I just can't believe it. I mean look at that tub of lard how embarrassing right?" He looked at Lotor again. Because of his giant middle the prince was struggling to lift himself from the chair. When he finally managed to do it he was out of breath and had to lean on the table. His overhang sagged down.

"I kinda feel bad for the dude." Hunk said. "Maybe you should go give him some lovein."

"You think!?" Keith hoped he didn't sound too eager. But all he wanted to do was walk right up and give the fatty some affection.

"Yeah. Maybe I should ask Allura to comfort him." Hunk thought.

"No no it's okay don't bother Allura. I got this." Keith replied.

"If you say so." Hunk shrugged. "I just want him to stop hogging all of MY food."

Keith decided that he would be doing three people a favor. Hunk would get his food stash back. Lotor would get some love. And Keith would get to caress that plush and doughy belly. 

He decided that he won't be viewing from the outside anymore. Lotor and all of his squishiness would belong to Keith.


End file.
